


Promise

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Binary!Kenma, Pregnant!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma find out they're going to be parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is tentative. Open to suggestions, ^^

Kenma and Kuroo stared at Umari-sensei with wide eyes. The words kept running through their heads. They were going to be parents.

_Congratulations! You're going to be parents, Kuroo-kun, Kozume-kun._

_Parents._

Kenma wasn't exactly ready to be a parent. They had only gotten a stable job two months prior as a programmer at a gaming company. How were they supposed to juggle work, housework - with Kuroo's help - and a baby. They had a cat. But that was another story.

"Kenma." Kuroo's voice snapped them out of their times. "Let's go home." Kuroo took Kenma's hand and they walked out of the office with a 'Thank you, Umari-sensei.'

The way home was quiet. Kenma had their legs against their chest and stared out the window. Kuroo was quiet as he didn't want to disrupt his spouse. Kuroo wasn't properly parked before Kenma was out of the car and heading inside. He knew Kenma wasn't ready to be a parent, but he thought they could talk about together. As spouses.

"Kitten?" He called knocking on the door. Kenma did not answer, "Please talk to me." When he got no answer, he went to the couch and lied on it.

Two hours later, Kenma walked out of the room to find Kuroo asleep on the couch. Instead of waking Kuroo up, they curled up next to him and threw the blanket from their previous night over them.

Kuroo opened his eyes and saw Kenma staring at him with his gold cat - like eyes. Kuroo doesn't speak but hugs Kenma close to him. He runs a hand through their hair and kisses their forehead.

"I'm scared." Kenma confessed after a while.

"I know, Kitten." Kuroo murmured. "I am, too. But we'll make it. Promise."

Kenma sighed and burrowed themselves under the blanket. "I'm just... worried. You had a condom. How was that possible?"

"Those kinds of things fail." Kurro tskd. "Condoms aren't really reliable. Might as well-"

"Stop." Kenma placed a hand over Kuroo's mouth, "You will continue using them or no sex."

Kuroo pouted but Kenma promptly ignored him to play on his handheld. They let Kuroo cling to him and was grateful he didn't keep prodding.

"You should talk to Yamaguhci." Kuroo mumbled. "He knows. You can ask what to do."

"That's what Umari-sensei is for."

"Well, yeah. But Yamaguhci has been through it." Kuroo looked at them. "He'll make it more personal. Umari-sensei is more professional. Do you know what I mean?"

Kenma pondered over it and agreed. "But I don't have-"

"I got it." Kuroo whipped out his phone and tapped away before putting it on speaker and placing it on Kenma's chest. "Tsukki! How's my favourite middle blocker doing?"

"Don't call me that." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Tsu-"

"What do you want, Kuroo?" Tsukishima sounded aggravated.

"Hello, Tsukishima." Kenma interjected. He wanted to get to the point of things.

"Oh, Kenma." He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Is Yamaguchi around? I would like to speak to him."

" _Hai_. Just a moment." 

There was light rustling until Yamaguhci's voice came from the speaker. "Kenma?"

"Hello, Yamaguchi. I hope I'm not bothering."

"Oh, no! It's alright."

"Well, the thing is, Kuroo and I found out that... I'm pregnant."

The line was silent until Yamaguchi let out a squeal. "Kenma that's amazing!"

Kenma felt his face flush. "Um, I was wondering if we could meet up? I'll need a little bit of help."

"Of course! Tsukki and I are free this weekend. We would travel to Tokyo but Ichiro's still a little too little for traveling that far. I'm a little scared." He chuckled meekly.

"No worries!" Kuroo exclaimed. "We'll make it."

"Oh, Kuroo!" Yamaguhci said in surprise. "Didn't know you were there."

Kuroo chuckled. "We'll be there, Going to catch the earliest train."

"Not too early, Kuroo." Kenma mumbled.

"Hai. You can send me the details. See you then!"

Later that night when they were ready to get to bed, Kenma stared at their body in the mirror, head cocked to the side. He subconsciously placed a hand over their stomach. They caught Kuroo's eye in the mirror and blushed furiously. They joined Kuroo in bed and burrowed themselves under the blankets. "Shut up."

"I haven't said anything!" Kuroo protested.

"You were going to." Kenma pressed his forehead against Kuroo's arm, silently asking for cuddles.

Kuroo obliged, kissing their forehead. "We'll be alright. I'm sure Yamaguchi will be great help. Besides, we got Bokuto and Akaashi."

"I don't trust Bokuto with children. Do you see how he is with Eiko? He gives me heart attacks."

Kuroo laughed loudly. "You do Akaashi."

Kenma only hummed. He traced patters against Kuroo's chest until he fell asleep. Kuroo sighed, hand tangled in Kenma's hair.

"We'll be alright, Kitten. I promise." He murmured against their hair.

Kenma may not think it, but Kuroo did. And he was very sure about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a second part so if you would like to read it let me know and I'll post it! This is one of my fave ships sooo ^-^


End file.
